Happy Birthday Orihime!
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Ichihime drabble collection to celebrate Hime's wonderful birthday!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIHIME! :D :D :D :D :D**

**So in celebration of our Hime's birthday, I've clawed my way out of my Merlin addiction to put together a few drabbles to celebrate her wonderful birthday! **

**Warning: Errors ahead. **

**ICHIHIME TIME. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIHIME! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Birthday Confession! **

He had only tried to give her a gift –it was her birthday after all– and he had won off a vendor, only for her to turn him down and shouting something about being not worthy of ever handling fish again...

What on earth was she on about?

Then she confessed.

Ichigo could not believe it, the newly won goldfish hung limply in his hand momentarily forgotten.

It was shocking and hilarious both at the same time.

Orihime blushed and looked away ashamed while Ichigo tried not to burst into the laughter.

If it had been anyone else who had told him this, like Renji for example, he would be rolling on the floor in laughter however; this was Orihime, his girlfriend, who already looked mortified from retelling the tale nevermind with her boyfriend laughing in her face about it…

In Ichigo's defences he was trying really hard to not laugh since it looked like his girlfriend was about to cry. Especially not on her birthday, Tatsuki -and many, many others- would have his head!

Swallowing his laugher, took a deep breath and with a small smiled, he patted her back gently –with the goldfish free hand– trying to console her. "It's okay Orihime."

"I-it's not-t!" She sniffed, "I'm a-a murder!"

Kami was really was testing him today.

However, he rose to the challenge and still didn't laugh! As much as he wanted to…

Well, technically, it was an accidental murder, how would she have known at the young age of five that feeding her fish honey would kill them?

They had ran out of fish food in the house and Sora was already running later. Orihime had felt guilty about not feeding them, so she gave them the first thing she could find from the kitchen, which just happened to be a bottle of honey –it could have been worse, she could have given them tuna– they died shortly after…

Yes, Ichigo had found this confession shocking and hilarious.

Though the more that he thought about it the more it sounded like something Orihime would do, no he didn't mean kill something but be guilty for not being able to care for her fish, thus making Ichigo's gift relive the pain...

However, Orihime had done with all good, innocent intentions but unluckily –especially for the fish– this had landed them dead with a mortified Orihime who vowed she'd never keep fish again, for their own safety!

At the very least, Ichigo learned not to ever give fish honey, not that he was ever planning on…

* * *

**Blood**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

She was bleeding.

Orihime was bleeding!

He swore that he was going to find whoever made her bleed was going to pay heavily.

However at this moment in time he seem to be transfixed on her blood, watching as it rolled freely down her cheek and fused with her tears until it found her chin and fell to the ground joining the rest that was currently staining the grass beneath her.

He wanted to taste it.

What would it taste like?

Would he like the taste?

Would it taste sweet?

Sour?

Addictive?

He didn't understand what was making him so fascinated by her blood that was distracting him from comforting her or integrating her on who did it.

However, for some ungodly reason he didn't mind…

* * *

**Amusement **

She amused him. A lot.

He'd would find himself laughing and smirking at something she's said or done on a daily basis.

Therefore, he wasn't surprised when Rukia asked what her type was. He was curious, granted but also somewhat nervous about what her answer would be however unfortunately, he –nor anyone else– never got the chance to hear the answer as he found himself in hysterics after taking just one look at her face.

It was a mixture of confusion, innocence's and bewilderment.

It was priceless.

It seemed it to be just a bit too much for him. His stoic, punk, hard man mask that he always wore broke in a matter of seconds, causing him to break into loud uncontrollably laughing –shocking most of the class– only to find out that every time he tried to calm himself down that her face flashed in his mind and he started laughing all over again.

Finally, five minutes later, just before the teacher walked thought the door; he managed to gain his composure.

They never did get an answer.

However, Ichigo didn't care – not at the moments anyway– as it was totally worth just the look on Orihime's face.

He hadn't laughed that much in years!

He grinned and spent the whole class thinking of he could get her to make other funny faces...

* * *

**Being Friendly **

Orihime was friendly to strangers.

Actually, she was friendly to anyone or anything, even if they were her enemies but that's beside the point.

Ichigo was watching from not too far away, as Orihime was kind enough to give this stranger the directions who seemed was a little more interested in Orihime herself then her directions.

Now Ichigo was obviously pissed at the fact that this random guy –who his girlfriend was willing to help out– was eyeing her up but managed to rein it in after realising that Orihime was oblivious to the strangers advances and that she only had eyes for him. Plus if the stranger had tried anything he would have been getting a Getsuga Tenshou to the face.

So yes, Orihime was friendly to strangers, but only ever friendly, nothing more because that was reserved for him and him alone.

And if anyone ever tried to change it, well you don't want to find out...

* * *

**Misunderstandings **

Orihime probably had the highest rating for the most misunderstanding in the whole school, hell, probably even the world. Then again, she really didn't help herself as she tended to jump to conclusions...

But really, this one just takes biscuit…

Chad hadn't meant to hit the ball in her directions, it was an honest mistake that could have happened to anyone.

Ichigo had tried to help.

Honestly, he did.

However, this was Orihime so it was bound to end in disaster anyway. Though he still blames himself and swore next time he'd chose his words more carefully, if it possibly, well at least he swore never to shout a word that had to two meaning to get her out of danger.

Though only Orihime would think he meant an actually duck –then proceed to look around for it– than duck from the oncoming ball coming in her direction, thus lead to her getting smacked right in the face, leaving her with a nose bleed, a bloody lip and fresh bruises…

Ichigo would definitely refrain from shouting duck again. If at least to avoid another misunderstanding and getting the crap kicked out of him by Tatsuki, again.

* * *

**Courage, or lack off... **

He had been to hell and back for her, well maybe not hell exactly, that had been to save his sister but something equivalent or possibly worse and dangerous then hell, Hueco Mundo.

He had died trying to save her, went through immense pain, turned into a monster, saved her from various Espada and Arrancar –he might have lost her a couple of times but that's irrelevant.

He then went and defeated Aizen. Which resulted in him being powerless all to make sure she would be safe –and to save both worlds plus get some revenge, but again it was irrelevant– and went into a coma for just over a month!

So why on earth can't he seem to find the courage to ask her out on a simple date?!

* * *

**The things you discover while ill... **

He had been three days now, bedridden until he could muster up some strength to pull himself out of his bed. In said time, Ichigo has discovered some benefits of being sick and some things that make him never want to be ill again.

The first thing he discovered was that his wife gave him more attention. That was definitely a bonus.

However, she wouldn't kiss him on the lips, only on the forehead. For three days now he's been craving to devour them soft, full lips…

Another downside was that all his food, all-homemade by Orihime herself…

Yep poor Ichigo.

He didn't have it in him to tell her that her food could possibly be making him feel worse and not his fever…

Not even the soup was safe!

He swore he saw a slice of orange peel floating around in there…

* * *

**Of theme parks and persuasion**

Orihime blinked and for the third time that day tried to keep the content of stomach in her stomach. "I'm not doing that again!" She declared clutching her stomach.

So maybe going to a theme park wasn't her best idea for a date…

Ichigo gave a small smile, "It wasn't that bad Hime."

"It was."

"Wasn't."

"Well I'm not going on another one." Orihime stated stubbornly, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What if I say please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I don't even like cherries."

Ichigo chuckled "It doesn't mean I'm giving you a cherry Orihime."

She blinked up at her boyfriend confused. "It doesn't?"

"Nope. Anyway I have better ways of making you agree."

"Hu?"

Ichigo smirked, "Yeah and I think you'll enjoy these way more than a cherry too." Ichigo muttered before swooping in and capturing her lips for a passionate and loving kiss.

…Let's just say Orihime was persuaded to go on a few more rides before they left that day but she also left with a few new marks on her neck courtesy of her carrot top boyfriend.

* * *

**I wasn't that drunk! **

"I wasn't that drunk Orihime."

"Ichigo-kun, you spent an hour search for Aizen on Facebook…"

"I did?"

"Yes, you also found some dust on the windowsill and accused it of being Ulquiorra."

"I-I-"

"…"

"Well you can never be too careful!"

"Ichigo…"

"Hehehe, sorry Hime, I'll watch how much I drink next time."

"…I've heard that one before…"


End file.
